wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Experience Points (2.7)
Experience Points can be earned by playing the game. Players receive experience points based on their actions during the single player campaign and also during multiplayer sessions. The feature has been available since the game's first public demo and official release of the first episode in December 2007, but the feature had little purpose beyond bragging rights. With the release of the second episode, the feature was expanded upon with a variety of rewards thus giving players the incentive to grind for points. In November 2015, experience points were again tweaked, granting them a purpose in Amethyst Mountain; accumulating a set number of experience points unlocks dispersal wolves, while Slough Creek's rewards had their unlock milestones lowered. Current experience points can be viewed at any time by pressing the ESC key and viewing the pack stats interface. Gaining Experience Experience accumulates as the game is played and certain tasks are completed. *Hunting and successfully taking down prey. *Encountering and surviving or dominating stranger wolves. *Killing predators. *Chasing off bears and cougars. *Interacting with, feeding, training and defending puppies. *Marking and defending territory. Hunting Yields from hunting prey and fending off predators. Predators Prey Juveniles Pack Activities Losing Experience Rewards With the corresponding amount of experience, the following is a list of possible rewards players can expect to unlock on meeting each requirement. Amethyst Mountain The following unlocks are available during the first episode. *'750 points' - unlocks dispersal wolves.There is a 50% chance of encountering a potential mate when visiting stranger wolf zones. Slough Creek The following unlocks are available during the second episode. *'2,000 points' - unlocks the ability to name pups. *'7,500 points' - unlocks the East Creek den site. *'15,000 points' - unlocks one pure white puppy. (Replaces fourth-born.) Lost River The following unlocks are available in the optional map. *'750 points' - unlocks dispersal wolves. Trivia *'Achievements do not award experience points.' *It is unknown if "pee prowess" effects exist in 2.7 and newer. *There was once a bug that allowed players to rapidly accumulate experience points in a relatively short span of time. This has been fixed and can no longer be abused. *Note that the mate in Lost River is simply an exploration partner. It is not possible to migrate to Slough Creek from Lost River as the new map is a fictional location based outside of Yellowstone. As the distance between the two is unclear, or as the map is "lost", this would not be realistic. **In truth, this was done so as not to skip/bypass the Amethyst Mountain level. Alternatively: WolfQuest's campaign is set in Yellowstone National Park. Lost River is a fictitious location set outside of the park's boundaries, where wolves presumably wouldn't/couldn't be monitored and studied by wolf researchers. *The fourth puppy was not its usual pure white in most litters, particularly those belonging to dark-pelted parents as proven in this post. This was fixed in patch 7.wolfquest.org • WolfQuest 2.7 Released! (Dave, 9-Jan-2016) References *wolfquest.org • What are experience points and what do they do? Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Amethyst Mountain Category:Slough Creek Category:Lost River Category:Game mechanics Category:Features Category:2.7